Gravitational Collision
by Decepti-Kitty
Summary: Starscream feels like no one respects him. Steve makes him realize he's wrong. Drama ensues. Warning: Slash, Violence, Rape, Insanity. Pairing: Steve/SS, Forced MegaStar, Shockwave/Soundwave.
1. Chapter 1

Steve carried the stack of crates containing energon into the storage room in pursuit of Starscream. He grunted at the weight, waiting for Starscream to tell him where to put it. "C-commander...? Where should I put them?"

The Seeker casually gestured to the shelf to the right. "Just put them on top of the others there." His tone contained annoyance. Starscream wasn't thrilled that Megatron placed him in charge of transferring the energon stock. He would have preferred to be on the bridge, barking orders at more than a singular soldier. So much for that.

Steve obeyed and moved forward, not taking note that the keys to the storage room were still outside and the only thing that kept them from being trapped as his foot holding the door. Too late. He set the crates down, the burden gone from his shoulders.

Starscream turned to leave only to have the door slam shut in his face. "..." He growled and rounded on Steve. "Keys. /NOW/."

Steve jumped, turning to face the Seeker and feeling around for the keys. Oh, scrap. He shook his head, stuttering. "I-I left them outside."

The Seeker drew in a breath and narrowed his optics. "Oh, I'm sorry, soldier. I think I misheard you." He stated calmly, though he was clearly angry.

Steve knew the consequences even if he did admire Starscream, but now was not the time to fantasize; they were trapped in the storage room and there was barely any heat in it. "... I left them outside." He squeaked. "Commander."

"..." Starscream's left optic twitched and he rose his hand to strike Steve but decided against it. He sighed. "...All this energon interferes with our comm links..."

Steve braced himself and closed his optics under his visor, but the slap never came and he was surprised. He opened his optics and looked around, trying to find some sort of exit. The ventilation shafts within the storage room was too small for them to climb into. "I-I'm so sorry, Commander."

The Decepticon SiC shook his helm. "...Someone will eventually notice we're missing..." But he figured it wouldn't be for a while and the Decepticons would rejoice at Starscream's absence. It warrented a sad sigh from the Seeker.

Steve was curious now; why didn't his Commander punish him? He deserved it, and if no one found them soon, they would freeze to death. "Are you alright, Commander?" Someone will find them. They had to.

"...I'm fine. Just wondering why no one respects me." His tone suggested he was sad, but the commonly heard exasperation and sarcasm remained present.

"But Commander, I..." Steve stopped himself before he regretted saying anything. He turned his helm, and could feel the room becoming colder. Scrap.

Starscream couldn't help but drop his high and mighty front and gave Steve a curious look. "You what?"

"I-it's nothing." Steve answered, looking at Starscream.

He cocked his helm, watching him. "...Complete your statement, Steve."

There was no doubt that no one was going to find them right now, and if he was going to offline, it may as well be from Starscream's hand. Steve stuttered, the cold getting to him. "I've always admired you, Commander."

"You... really?" Starscream began to make a snide comment but it gave way to honest surprise and he felt a faint blush appear, but he blamed the cold. His wings twitched as he felt a bit of frost forming on them.

"Y-yes." Steve answered, "I understood what you were trying to do; to bring Cybertron back to it's Golden Age and no matter how many times Lord Megatron beat you down, you always got back up, Commander."

That actually caused a genuine smile to appear on Starscream's face. "At least... At least someone understands..."

"Not a lot of people do." Steve said, his own frame starting to frost over. "Commander, your wings..." The Eradicon was oblivious to his own situation.

"Your body is freezing." Starscream found that, at the moment, he didn't care about his sensitive wings.

Steve shook his head, "But Commander, your wings!" He cared too much, and he fell to his knees, not having the same strength his Commander did. He was built to fight, not withstand cold temperatures.

Starscream quickly knelt beside Steve. "Are you okay?" The only one that understood him was going to be in pain because of the temperature. And if they weren't found soon, Steve may die.

"Fine, Commander." No he wasn't. "Please, don't worry about me. I'll be... fine." His optics dimmed.

The Seeker felt a panic rise in him and, not knowing what else to do, pulled Steve to him.

Steve's optic flickered back on, and he tried pulling away from Starscream. "Commander... stop... you're wasting your heat systems..."

"I don't care! I'll hold you until someone comes for us..." His wings twitched and Starscream began to feel the cold creeping into his body, but he wouldn't let go.

Steve's engine rumbled weakly, as he stared up at the Seeker. "Commander..." He lifted his servos to touch Starscream's face.

Starscream felt his faceplates flush and, once again, blamed the cold. Ah, forever denial. It was a wonderful defense. "Y-yes?"

Before Steve could say anything, his entire system shut down, and his whole body went limp.

The door to storage swung open and Knockout stood in the doorway, quirking a brow at the sight before him. "Starscream? What are you..." The medic saw the Eradicon in the Seeker's arms. "Are you malfunctioning?"

Starscream got to his feet and shoved Steve at Knockout. "FIX HIM." He ordered, glaring at the medic. "Immediately!"

"What's got your tailpipe in a knot? It's a drone for Primus sake." Knockout took Steve almost losing his balance at the unconscious mech having no support. "If it weren't for me, you would be solid ice."

"...Fix him. Or would you like another cosmetic 'treatment'?" He snarled.

Knockout frowned and brought Steve to the medical bay, laying Steve on the berth and turning on the heating systems on the medical bed. He started the scanners as the frost began to melt and turned to Starscream. "If you're so worried about this drone, I can transmit a message once he's awake and functioning."

"I'm not leaving." He crossed his arms in determination, frowning that Knockout even suggested it.

Knockout blinked and put a hand on his side, pointing at Starscream with a servo. "It seems that I've missed something." He smirked, "Did something happen while you two love birds were trapped?"

The seeker stammered in reply his faceplates flushing and he looked away. "Absolutely nothing!"

Knockout grinned then, and he poked Starscream's arm. "Oh I think something did."

Bumblescream Starbee: "No, you interrupted too soon!" He slapped a servo over his mouth.

Knockout reeled, blinking at Starscream. "Oh my~" He purred.

Starscream made a face and growled at Knockout. "Not a word to anyone! Especially Megatron!"

"Cross my spark." Knockout did the motion, "Megatron doesn't need to know everything that goes on in the Nemesis, at least unimportant things. I hardly think that he'll find you with a mate important; as long as you meet his orders your spark should stay in tact."

"...Unlikely... I'll always remain defiant." He smirked at the red mech before shivering slightly.

"Keep doing that and Megatron may want to bring you to another one of his 'field trips'." Knockout raised a ridge.

"No, thank you. But I'm sure he will soon enough."

Steve stirred, then made a noise, beginning to get up.

At this, Knockout rushed to his side and forced him down gently, "Lie down, I haven't scanned you properly yet."

"... I feel horrible." Steve said, looking around as his optics fell on Starscream. "... Commander?"

Starscream offered a smirk to Steve, leaning against a table as he watched Knockout set about working.

Steve looked at Starscream and then at Knockout confused as ever. He could have sworn he was dreaming about being trapped in the storage room with his Commander. "I feel fine."

"You aren't cold or anything?" Starscream asked, looking him over.

"... W-what?" Well, he didn't feel cold anymore with the berth bringing warmth to him. He shook his head, sitting up and climbing off the berth before Knockout can force him down again. "W-what do you mean, Commander?"

"We got locked in the energon storage room and you passed out," he explained.

So it wasn't a dream, huh. Steve looked at Starscream, then at Knockout and faced the Seeker again before bolting out of the sick bay.

Knockout made a face, "Uhh..."

Starscream made a surprised sound and disregarded his own need for defrosting and pursued Steve. "W-wait!"

Steve ran down the hall, wanting to get away from the Commander. It wasn't a dream! He confessed and it was not a dream. No, no, no. Things will never be the same again-"Oof!" he fell back, blinking his optics from under his mask to stare up at Soundwave. He quickly saluted. "O-officer Soundwave!" Soundwave said nothing.

Starscream stopped a few feet from them and cleared his throat. "A-as you were, Soundwave."

Steve got up to his feet, dropping the salute.

Soundwave turned his head slightly to look at both Starscream and Steve, and proceeded down the hall, walking in between them.

Steve watched until the navigation's officer disappeared down the next hall and excused himself.

Starscream growled at Steve. "Remain, soldier. You and I must speak..." He felt so flustered being near Steve now. It hadn't been that way before. Funny how a few simple words could change so much.

Steve obeyed and stopped, but didn't turn. What was he supposed to say? When he turned, Steve kept his head low. "Yes, Commander?"

"What you said... Was it a lie? Or were you telling me the truth?" He was not angry, just aching to know that someone truly did respect and admire him.

"Of course it wasn't a lie! Why would the Commander think that? "No!" Steve raised his head, a passionate rage coming onto him. "I would never lie to you! I meant every word, and if you don't... feel the same way Commander, I'm... I'm okay with it." He sighed, "I would never lie to you."

"..." His spark ached with a surprising happiness. "...I... I don't know what I feel... But... You deserve a reward for your loyalty, dearest Steve..."

"W-what?" Steve was taken aback, blinking at Starscream's words. "I... reward? But Commander, seeing you is reward enough. There's no need..."

Starscream walked up to him and lightly kissed him. "Seeing me is a reward? How about treat then~?"

Steve felt his faceplate burn when Starscream kissed him and he fell into a stuttering mess, "T-treat? C-commander... I don't understand...?"

He leaned in close to Steve's audios and whispered, "How would you like to have me for a night?"

Steve panicked with optics darting under his mask; was this really happening? It felt too good to be true for the Eradicon. He shook his head, "I would-I MEAN... I...!"

Starscream lightly ran a claw up the length of Steve's arm. "...Don't you want me...?"

Steve jerked slightly at the sensation he received, "C-commander... what about Lord Megatron?"

"He is not my mate in any sense. Any interface with him is most likely non-consentual..." He grumbled. Though Megatron was a possessive sort. And Starscream was afraid Steve would get hurt if their leader found out.

"... Oh." Steve regretted asking, "I'm sorry Commander."

"Don't be... But you never answered me..." He smiled devilishly.

"O-oh. O-of course I would, it's just that..." Steve brushed his servos against Starscream's hand, "Aren't we going a little fast, Commander? We... you barely know me. I'm just a drone. I don't see how I deserve any of this."

He nuzzled him lightly. "You respect me. That's all I care about... Getting to know you will come after we ensure Megatron doesn't find out... It will keep you safe..."

"Commander," Steve took Starscream's shoulders, "We musn't rush into things, what if... I don't know. I can't believe this is happening, being with you... it's just that... what if our leader does find out? You'll be punsihed too. I don't want you to get hurt anymore."

"I'm not afraid... I can take the punishments... I'm worried about you..."

"... Commander..." Steve whispered, intertwining his servos with Starscream's and leaning in for a kiss.

Starscream closed his optics and met him for the kiss, giving his servos a gentle squeeze.

It was then that Steve forgot about everything, that nothing mattered as long as he was with Starscream. He tilted his head, nibbling at the neck cables of the Seeker, trying to find the most sensitive spots.

When Steve reached where his collar and neck met, Starscream let a tiny moan slip out as he gripped his shoulders.

"Commander, we're exposed." Steve pulled away suddenly, remembering that they were still out in the hallways. He held Starscream's wrist and tugged him towards the ship's core engine room nearby.

Starscream followed Steve, blushing when his wrist was grabbed. This was wrong, but it didn't matter as long as Steve stayed alive.

Once they were inside, Steve made sure to lock the door and continued exploring the Seeker's body. The core was humming with various batteries powering the Nemesis loud enough that there would be no chance of them getting heard. Steve trailed his servos on Starscream's inner thigh, feeling the warmth there. "Commander, a-am I going too fast?"

Starscream shook his head quickly. "N-no... It's fine..." He kissed Steve warmly, tracing the wiring of the Eradicon's arms, lightly clawing him.

"Hn." Steve let out a satisfied sigh, liking the touch he had waited for so long. He pecked at Starscream's neck seams again and breathed, "Commander, you're so beautiful..." and pressed Starscream against the wall near some cables.

"Mmm~" Starscream clutched Steve's shoulders and kissed him again before purring in his audios. "Then show your commander how much you worship him..."

Steve didn't need to be told twice, finding his roaming servos near Starscream's port. He clicked that open and inserted in the first digit, and then the second. His faceplate became warm, the tingly sensation he felt when he fantasized about doing things to Starscream were finally coming true. "O-oh~..." He found wires and tugged at them playfully.

Starscream purred happily, thrilled at a gentle touch that did not belong to his leader. "G-good, Steve..." He hummed, his inner fans cycling to keep him cool.

Steve dug deeper, inserting his middle servo and pushing in deeply. He waited for Starscream's reaction, "I-is this okay, Commander?"

The Seeker nodded. "O-oh yes... It's perfect..." He rewarded Steve with another kiss.

Encouraged by the kiss, Steve helped Starscream onto the floor and had him lean on the wall. He pulled his digits out of the Seeker's panel and took off his mask, giving his servos a lick. Steve a noise at the delicious taste that was Starscream's and lifted his Commander's ankle, running his glossa on the polished heels, up to Starscream's inner thigh. "Mm~"

Starscream couldn't supress the loud moan that escaped him and his body trembled. It felt so good! This was far more within his interfacing preference in a partner than Megatron's cruel abuse and force, though he did like force.

With Starscream's legs propped up on his shoulders, Steve lowered his head in front of the Seeker's port and licked, tasting a second time before inserting his glossa inside. He let out a shy moan, but a moan nonetheless.

His servo pressed against the back of Steve's helm and he shuddered hard, his wings twitching as he panted breathlessly.

He could feel Starscream vibrate at the love making, and Steve sat up, not wanting Starscream to overload just yet. He wanted to try something, "C-comannder? I... asking permission to... interface."

Starscream smiled kindly at the soldier. "Permission granted, Steve. And please..." He nuzzled him and kissed him again. "...Call me Starscream..."

Steve smiled lightly and returned the kiss. His servos fell on Starscream's waist out of habit, and he clicked open his panel, revealing his shaft. The Eradicon stared at the Seeker and slowly pushed in, his face changing as he let out a moan during entry. "C-commander..."

"Ah ah ah... Call me by name, Eradicon... Th-that's an order~" He moaned out the last words.

Steve pulled out and pushed in again, harder this time. He cried, "Starscream! S-starscream... oh, Starscream." It felt so good. His gripped tightened at Starscream's waist and he began a rhythm. "Hnn, mmm~"

Starscream was thrilled at hearing the soldier call him by name, it sent chills through his frame. "That's it... Th-there..."

"Co-S-starscream, please tell me if I'm hurting you." Steve mentioned, thrusting harder than before and arching his back.

The Seeker merely moaned louder in response, panting heavily. He was glad of the sounds around them drowning them out.

His cooling fans turned on, the heat intesifying with each thrust he presented to the Seeker. Steve rocked with Starscream, and he lifted the Commander's leg, putting it over his shoulder as he pushed his gerth even deeper.

His entire frame shuddered in blissful pleasure, his vocalizer humming out the Eradicon's name huskily.

Steve choked out a broken cry, taking Starscream into his arms as he felt his overload coming. The fans of his cooling system roaring in tune with the core's engines. Pressing himself against Starscream, and one hand against the wall, Steve bit the Seeker's wing.

Starscream gasped, and clung to Steve, creating friction between them so that they could reach overload together. The bite to his wing almost did the trick. Almost.

With one final thrust, Steve let out a satisfied cry and filled Starscream. He cried his Commander's name in pleasure and shuddered next to him, panting and fans whirling.

Starscream followed Steve into overload, crying out the soldier's name. He collapsed against him and panted.

Steve pulled out and sat by Starscream, catching his breath. "Y-you're amazing..." That was probably the best overload he ever had, and better than he imagined. A trillion times better. The Eradicon clicked his mask into place and sighed happily, taking Starscream's hands into his.

Starscream rested his head on Steve's shoulder, squeezing his hands. "You're pretty incredible yourself, soldier..."

"T-thank you, Commander." He looked at Starscream, chuckling slightly. "Out of habit, I apologize..." He smiled and planted a kiss on the Seeker's helm. He wanted to stay like this forever, but knowing they had duties to attend, it would end sometime.

"...As much as I hate to do this... We should get back to work..." He pouted. Starscream wanted to stay here, same as Steve. It wasn't fair they had to hide this.

"Yes." Steve agreed and stood, helping Starscream to his feet. "I must admit, you'll be distracting everytime I lay optics on you again, Commander. S-starscream." He smiled, hanging his head sheepishly.

He smiled softly and kissed him again. "Just keep an optic out for Megatron. Now..." He pulled away sadly. "I'll go out first. Stay in here for a bit and pretend to do something so it won't look suspicious. If anyone asks, I came to supervise for a bit."

"Of course, and you too." Steve saluted as the doors opened in case of anyone passing by. He turned to the nearby controls and pretended to be calibrating them, when really, he was thanking Primus for a dream come true.

Soundwave turned to the hallway where Starscream and Steve had been, and walked up to the Seeker.

Starscream folded his hands behind his back, hunching his shoulders the way he did when he prowled about, disregarding the silent bot.

Soundwave followed silently, and when they were far away from the core room, he played the message that Megatron had sent.

"Starscream, report to the bridge immediately." The tyrant didn't sound too pleased.

Starscream flinched and sighed softly, turning to Soundwave. "Of course." He moved away and went towards the bridge, feeling a spark of fear.

Soundwave followed suit, and they both entered the bridge with Megatron waiting at the controls.

The Decepticon leader did not turn yet, "It's about time, Starscream. Soundwave has been scouring the ship for you; care to tell me where you've been?" He faced the two arrivals, wearing the usual stern look on his face.

"Supervising engine repairs, my lord." He bowed his head subserviantly, easing himself into his lie as he normally did when faced with his master.

"Really, Starscream?" Megatron's featured changed from the expression it held to a frown. He looked over the Seeker's shoulder to the communication's officer. "Soundwave, if you would kindly present to my second of what you've uncovered through your... recent 'investigations'."

Soundwave played a quick recording of what occured within the core room, catching the attention of the Eradicons working on the bridge. Slag, wasn't that Steve... with Starscream?

Starscream blushed fiercely. "T-TURN IT OFF!" He felt panic rise in him. "Primus..." He knew this wasn;t going to end well. "TURN IT OFF NOW!"

Soundwave waited for Megatron's orders, and turned it off when he was given a small wave. He stayed unmoving, even when Megatron grabbed Starscream's neck and raised the Seeker off his feet. "It appears you need a little reminding as to who you belong to Starscream; to who you'll ever belong to." Megatron glared.

Starscream gaged at the grip on his throat, squirming in Megatron's grip. "N-no, master!" If anything were done, he prayed it would be in private.

Unfortunately, privacy wasn't in Megatron's mindset today and he slammed the Seeker against the controls. "You must think of me as a fool!" The tyrant growled, yanking at one wing with his other hand. "I should have rendered you flightless eons ago!"

Starscream's optics widened in terror. "N-no! Please! Not my wings!" He begged, clasping his servos together, completing his plea.

The begging only made Megatron more furious and he tugged harder, a bolt popping out from it's frame. Knockout went to protest, but Soundwave staring him down silenced him. "I've grown tired of your begging Starscream; it is time you paid the price that is long over due." And he tugged again, until finally, he ripped the Seeker's wing free from its frame.

The bolts clattered to the ground in an endless echo, and the witnesses in the room were silent. To ground a Seeker was going too far, Megatron had gone too far, but none of them could say anything from what has been already done.

Starscream howled in pain, whimpering pathetically at the agony he now felt. Though a seething hatred renewed and his anger made him lash out and slash his leader across his faceplates, leaving five gashes across his left cheek. The Seeker's optics blazed in fury, causing him to forget his pain.

Megatron staggered but did not fall, his servos going to his face. He felt the energon and looked at his digits that were now stain with his blood, and he growled, "You dare strike your leader? I will show you what real pain is!" He grabbed the Seeker's helm and hammered it against the keyboards.

Knockout couldn't take it anymore, and he spoke up. "My lord please, you'll kill him!"

Starscream's optics dimmed and offlined as he fell unconscious. He swore before stasis took him that he would get Megatron for grounding him. He wouldn't allow his master to walk away from this injustice.

Once the Seeker fell limp, Megatron scoffed and released the slag heap that Starscream was and glared at Knockout who stared up at him. "See to it that my Second in Command is functioning in a few cycles." He kicked the wing he had broken off to the side and started walking, Soundwave stepping to the side and around Starscream as he continued his work on the controls.

The Eradicons stared.

Knockout rushed to Starscream's side and had Breakdown help him carry the Commander to the sick bay. 


	2. Chapter 2

The Seeker remained limp for hours, and eventually stirred, groaning in pain. He hurt so badly. He felt a berth beneath him and when he recalled what happened, he bolted upright, crying out in pain, his hand shooting up to his still missing wing.

Knockout left Breakdown who was denting out Starscream's wing and approached the Seeker, pushing him down. "Lie back down, you're in no condition to move!"

"I... Steve! I have to get to him before Megatron!" He pushed Knockout away, standing only to double over in pain and collapse.

"Starscream!" Knockout frowned, "Primus help me if you don't kill yourself, then I will!" Sighing, he said, "He's fine. Megatron took his anger out on you, and could careless about some Eradicon." For now. "Word will get around, he'll come here when it does. Trust me."

"No..." He snarled, his optics balzing in what teetered on madness. "I must go to Megatron..." Starscream had an almost insane grin on his face.

"Do you really think you can fight Megatron right now, do you? He'll offline you before you can even get an inch close to him." Knockout gave Starscream's more anesthetic while Breakdown continued his work on Starscream's wing.

Starscream shoved him away. "No! I must make him pay..."

"You very well know that you can't do that right now. What will you do? Shoot him? It'll take more than a few missiles to bring him down, and with that slagger Soundwave around, you're sure to fail." Knockout patted Starscream's arm, "Just... get better, and you can plan later."

He shook his helm. "NO! He grounded me, Knockout! GROUNDED ME. He must pay NOW!"

"He'll just rip your other wing off before I'll have the chance to attach the other one!" Knockout snapped back.

"Then repair them both if he does! I... I can't let this go until later..." His spark was sick with fury.

"Yes you can," Knockout said, "Would you rather break that poor Eradicon's spark even more? We heard what you two exchanged in that feed Soundwave provided; he obviously cares so much about you that it'll break his poor spark to see you beaten up."

Starscream flinched and finally conceded with a nod. "...Please forget you saw that..."

"Only if you promise to get better."

"...I'll stay until my wing is reattached. Then Megatron dies." He laid back on the berth and looked away.

Just then a squad of Eradicons poured in, some carrying injured ones and Knockout turned his attention to them. "What's going on here?"

One of the soldiers spoke up, "We were attacked by Autobots while assisting Lord Megatron recover a relic."

Starscream sat up again and looked around for Steve.

Knockout saw Starscream move about in his peripheral vision and asked one of the Eradicons the question that was lingering in Starscream's processor. "Was there a soldier named Steve with you?"

The Eradicons stopped and exchanged glances then, knowing very well who the medic was talking about. "Yes... it's just..."

Starscream stood again, slightly off balance thanks to his missing wing. "What happened?"

The Eradicon jumped, moving away from the taller mech. "Eh... he was one of the few who stayed behind with Lord Megatron. Our leader was fighting the Prime and... the last we saw of Steve was him chasing after the two wheeler who seized the relic."

Starscream collapsed to his knees. "...Knockout, I'm going." He stated, pulling himself to his feet and pushing past the group.

He knew there was no stopping the Seeker, but Knockout tried anyway. "No Starscream, it's far too dangerous for you to be out there!"

"I don't care! Steve's in danger! I have to help him!"

The medic was still surprised when Starscream well, screamed at him. The entire sick bay was silent and no one said anything. "... At least take someone with you."

"Any of Eradicons who are not damaged, come with me!" He ordered, bolting out of the sick bay.

The Eradicons who were still standing followed after their commander, and they ground bridged where the fight would be.

Upon their arrival, they were gunned down by the Autobots who weren't busy and had to take cover. One Eradicon pointed to where Steve had disappeared, "Go Commander, we'll cover you!"

Starscream ran as fast as he could in the direction, trying to find his lover. "Steve!"

Steve hit the ground hard, and he rolled to the side as Arcee's arm-blade came slicing the desert sand beneath him. She was persistent and putting up a good fight, but Steve was too. He swiped her ankles from under her, and the Autobot faceplanted the ground, the relic she had been holding too rolling away. Steve ran after it, until Arcee took hold of his ankle and he went down again.

The Eradicon gave a harsh kick to the femme's face and she dodged, refusing to let go of his leg. Steve heard someone calling for him, and he looked up to see Starscream. "C-commander?"

Starscream fired a missile at Arcee, driving her away from the Eradicon. He didn't care about the relic. Steve was in danger and all he wanted to do was protect him. Steve saw the missing wing and his optics widened from under his mask; so the rumors were true. Wires tangled up inside of him, blaming himself for what had happened to the Commander. The missile did break Arcee away from Steve, and she dodged swiftly, canons humming to life; she charged at Starscream and Steve saw this. He panicked, reaching for the relic that Arcee left behind.

"NO!" He put the device he had picked up into action, not knowing what it would do and Arcee stopped charging then, her eyes wide and flickering. She made a noise, and looked at the gaping hole in her chest.

Starscream froze as well, watching with odd intrigue. "Steve... Steve come on, let's go back.."

The gun transformed back and Steve kept staring as Arcee stood between him and his lover, unmoving until her optics dimmed and she fell to the ground, dead. Offlined. Steve hadn't intended it, and he remained frozen, shaking. "I... I didn't mean to kill her."

"It doesn't matter! One less Autobot to deal with and she'll be with her beloved Cliffjumper, now MOVE SOLDIER! RETREAT!" He barked at the Eradicon.

Startled, Steve obeyed the order and carried the relic back to where the fight was, or used to be. What had happened, the Autobots were at a disadvantage and Optimus Prime comm'd a retreat, desparately trying to reach his two wheeler yet getting no answer. He looked around until he had no choice but to retreat back without Arcee.

The Decepticon's own groundbridge appeared obviously sent by Soundwave and Megatron turned, surprised to see Starscream and an Eradicon holding the relic, he approached them. "Starscream. I admit I'm surprised by your actions, and you've managed to retrieve the relic as well." The tyrant smirked, trailing a servo at the Seeker's other wing. "It appears you've learned your lesson; your second wing will stay where it is."

Starscream shuddered and recoiled in disgust from Megatron. "I did nothing. This soldier retreived it and killed Arcee in the process. Congratulate him. He is the one deserving of this praise."

Megatron raised an eye ridge, "What's this? Not taking credit for someone else's doing, Starscream? You're starting to please your master..." He looked at Steve who looked to be any other Eradicon to him, and he scoffed, taking the relic. "Keep up the good work, drone. Come my troops, we shall celebrate this victory." He entered the groundbridge, followed by the remaining soldiers that survived the fight.

Steve hung his head and his visor dimmed, "... Lord Megatron... he did that to you?"

"...He did. But it's repairable damage. I'm alright, Steve... Go see Knockout when you return to the Nemesis. I must speak with Megatron." He turned away and went through the groundbridge, growling when he saw Megatron.

It was orders, and although he wanted to go with the Commander, Steve chose to obey; it's what Starscream would want. He made himself present a the sick bay.

Meanwhile, Megatron turned his attention to Starscream after Soundwave briefed him about the relic. "What is the matter my second, you don't look too well." It was almost a mocking tone, and Megatron smirked, putting the artifact aside.

"...I have yet to pay you back for this..." Starscream gestured to his missing wing. "Do you have any idea... What line you crossed doing this, O mighty leader?" He gritted his denta, snarling the words.

"A quick fix is all that you require, Starscream." Megatron waved him off. "I see no line crossed, it is a matter of teaching one's follower to remind them of where they stand, and you Starscream," Megatron's brows came together, "You stand behind me, your leader." He pointed to the ground with a stray claw.

The Seeker sneered angrily. "One day, I'll stand /against/ you." Starscream swiped a claw in anger and sliced Megatron's arm. "YOU GROUNDED ME!"

Megatron hissed at another slash he received from the Seeker, and if there was anything on Cybertron that hurt more gunfire, it was the claws of a Seeker. Not that he felt pain on his arm; he refused to. He caught Starscream's wrists and drove him against the nearby wall of the ground bridge room, and pinned his second's arms on the wall. His crimson optics glowed in the shadows and he whispered threateningly, "You're mine, and no one else's. Not some drone's or any other mech for that matter. You're MINE."

"I'm NOT yours! Not anymore!" He spat in Megatron's face, strugging to free his arms. "Release me, you pathetic glitch!" Starscream raised his leg and kicked Megatron in the stomach.

Megatron made a noise and let go of Starscream, his hand pressing against his stomach for a moment. He glared and looked up with fury in his eyes. "That is where you're wrong, my second... For as long as I live, you will always be mine. I believe it's time for another learning session to drill into that processor of yours who you should be showing that pretty little port of yours to."

Starscream remained against the wall, raising his claws defensively. "Come near me and I'll claw out your fragging optics!" He hunched over, the way a feline would when preparing to pounce.

"Let me remind you that I was once a gladiator in the pits of Kaon, Starscream. Even without the ability to see I can still smell you!" He lunged.

Starscream ducked under his leader, moving to the side and swing at Megatron's back. "And you forget I'm the best Seeker in existence!"

Megatron stumbled and turned, but instead of wearing a glare he smirked and snickered. Straightening his stance he faced Starscream, "You are finally putting up a fight after all these cycles, Starscream. I take it that your drone has inspired you to take such lengths? Heh."

Starscream glared darkly, ready to attack Megatron again. He wouldn't used anything but his own servos to fight with. Megatron fancied hand to hand. Starscream would accomadate.

So he would be doing all the attacking, that made him even more excited and the reward would be? No, he was thinking too far ahead, but the reward would be nice. Megatron circled Starscream, and he threw the first punch.

Starscream feinted to the left and snapped a kick upward at Megatron's face, moving with all his Seeker grace, despite missing a wing.

Megatron was not easily distracted and blocked the kick with a lone arm, swiping at Starscream's supporting leg with his own. He was at an advantage, being larger and had the resistance to take more hits than Starscream, but the Seeker was fast and could dodge easily if he didn't keep focus.

Starscream was thrown off balance and he hit ground hard, growling at Megatron darkly. He lunged for Megatron's leg and stabbed his claws into the larger mech's thigh.

Megatron snarled as energon leaked from the wound and his leg was sure to give out if Starscream dug any deeper into the sensitive wires. The larger mech gave a punishing kick to the Seeker's stomach with his other foot before stepping away from the sharp claws.

The Seeker doubled over, clutching his stomach. He snapped his head up and he snarled darkly, lunging at the Decepticon leader once again, latching onto his chest, biting down on his shoulder hard.

The tyrant finally let out a cry, and he ripped the Seeker clean from his frame, forced him onto the wall by his front, struggling to keep Starscream still.

Starscream growled and tried jerking away from Megatron, twisting his body to get away from him.

It was much easier without the other wing in his face, and Megatron took advantage pressing his arm where the other wing used to be, and yanking at the other wing as a warning.

The sharp tug made Starscream freeze. "...Let. Me. Go." He snarled softly, looking over his shoulder and glared at Megatron.

Starscream should know better that the tyrant would refuse, and kissed him instead. Megatron forced his glossa into Starscream's mouth with his body pressing the Seeker against the wall.

He groaned and placed a foot on the wall and tried to kick off, trying to throw Megatron off him.

Megatron gave another tug at his wing and began to fondle him, breaking the kiss and smirking. "I know you feel this Starscream, you may be quick to deny but at the end you will be begging me to make you overload."

Starscream jerked his head away from him. "Go rust in the Pit, you slagger." He hissed, struggling once more.

Megatron smirked letting his lips linger over Starscream's neck cables before tugging with his teeth, servos finding their way up again beginning to play with his second's sensitive wrist. Megatron wasn't quick to use force this time, having been satisfied that Starscream had put up a fight.

"N-no...!" His body trembled when his wrist was touch. "Stop! Release me!" He shouted, stepping back to slam his foot onto Megatron's.

Megatron moved back as if he would release Starscream, but picked up the Seeker with little effort and walked him over to a desk in the corner, throwing him onto the seat. "You very well know that that won't be happening. Relax, Starscream."

Starscream winced and raised his arms defensively, indicating he would hit Megatron when he got close. "Not going to happen."

Megatron laughed lightly, taking his second's wrists gently and pushing the seat with his knee against the wall, one arm propped by Starscream's head. He lifted the Seeker's chin to look at him, "I may consider sparing your 'lover's spark if you are good to me, pet."

His optics widened before he glared angrily at Megatron. Finally, he sighed quietly and nodded, conceding to his master.

"Good." Megatron pried the Seeker off the seat and placed him on the desk, climbing over him, tracing a servo at the side of Starscream's waist.

Starscream bit his lip and hung his helm, making no sound nor looking at his master. This was going to ruin whatever he wanted with Steve. He could feel it.

Megatron wasted no time and presented his gerth, retracting the plating that concealed it and pushed it into Starscream's tight port. He grunted, smirking at the Seeker under him. "Still tight, my pet."

Starscream dug his claws into the desk, wincing in pain. He was still determined not to make a sound.

Megatron frowned when he received nothing from his second, and he pulled out, before thrusting in roughly; hard and fast.

"Ah!" That drew out a gasp from the Seeker, causing him to shake.

"Much better." Megatron grinned, taking a hold of Starscream's waist and slamming him over his throbbing member again, determined to have the Seeker limping by the time they were done. His claws raked at the Seeker's arm. Another thrust. "Cry for me, Starscream."

Starscream squeezed his optics shut tightly, shaking his head. "N-no!" He aimed to be defiant, hoping that if Steve found out about it, he'd know Starscream didn't want this.

He never liked it when he didn't get his way, and Megatron made sure to always get what he wanted. Taking Starscream's wrist, he snapped it back.

A cry of agony rose from the petite mech, clutching his now damaged wrist to his chest, a few tears falling from his closed eyes.

Megatron backhanded his second, just to get pleasure out of it as he continued his assault. "What else shall I break, hm?" Megatron raised the leg Steve had touched. "How about... this?" And twisted the ankle.

Starscream whimpered, trying to shrink away from the pain. "Please stop..." His voice came out in a pained squeak, making him appear even more pathetic.

"Then tell me you're mine." Megatron's grin grew, with him starting to twist the same arm with the broken wrist. "Tell me you're mine, Starscream."

He wanted resist. He wanted to say no. He wanted to defy. But he wanted to stay in once piece. Starscream hung his head and mumbled in response.

Twisting harder he said, "What did you say, Starscream? I'm afraid I can't hear you." Megatron prepared to break the other wrist.

"Please!" He begged, pulling his arms away. "I... I'm yours..." He hated himself for speaking those words, but he hated Megatron more for forcing him to say it.

Satisfied, Megatron retracted and concealed his gerth, climbing off Starscream. "Good, now make yourself presentable by the next few cycles; you're a mess." He turned to leave, but before he disappeared completely, Megatron dropped a reminder. "Remember what I said, Starscream." And he left, his heavy footsteps echoing in the halls.

Starscream climbed off the desk and limped out of the room, going immediately to the sick bay. It was over. He caved, like he always did. 


	3. Chapter 3

Steve checked out of the sick bay when he was sure that Starscream had gone off to the bridge, and he walked out saying his goodbyes to both Knockout and Breakdown. It was then that he heard the familiar footesteps of his Commander than he looked up and Steve saw Starscream. "... Commander?" He whispered. What happened? Primus, what happened?

Starscream flinched violently and quickly looked away from Steve. "...Carry on, soldier." He said offhandedly, though his voice held emotional and physical pain.

Steve's whole frame started to shake, he wanted to break down for not being with Starscream to watch over him. There was no doubt that it was Megatron who had inflicted such scratches to the beautiful Seeker. "S...Starscream!" Steve ran up to him, and held him. "W-what happened? Knockout, Breakdown, help!"

Starscream swallowed thickly, wincing slightly in pain. "...I'm sorry, Steve... I didn't want it... Not from him..." He weakly attempted to pull away from the Eradicon, whimpering softly.

Steve was confused, not knowing the assault yet. "W-what do you mean? He always beat you, of course you wouldn't want it! Has he lost his mind? He's already broken your wing-why did you order me to come here?" Steve was heartbroken, and angry.

Knockout and Breakdown came out, helping Starscream into the medical bay.

"I wanted to be sure you... weren't hurt." It was the truth. He sent Steve to the sick bay to get looked over for injuries from his fight with Arcee. Starscream sat on the berth and winced again, his ankle dangling almost uselessly, his snapped wrist close to his torso.

Steve couldn't control himself and slapped Starscream out of worry and frustration, he choked at the tears that fought to escape his optics from under his mask.

"You slagger!" He screamed, surprising the medics in the room. "It's yourself you should be worried about; look at you! I should have been there, to take your place!" Then upon realizing that he had raised his voice and inflicted harm on his Commander, Steve sobbed, "I-I'm so sorry, Commander! I didn't... mean..."

But all the Seeker did in response was smile at him. Knowing Steve was worried made him happy. "I've been through far worse, love... I'll be alright..." Tears fell from his eyes. But he still wore that smile. A sad, pained, knowing smile.

"K-knockout and Breakdown will fix you, you'll all be better by tomorrow." Steve sniffled, "Y-you'll see. I'll be right here, I won't leave at all." He reassured as Knockout got straight to work, asking Starscream to lie down as he plugged him in to go to stasis.

Starscream nodded and took Steve's hand with his uninjured one and lay back on the berth, closing his eyes as he relaxed. "If Megatron comes by, leave and return later... That's... An order..."

Steve went to shake his head, but ended up nodding and squeezing Starscream's hand. He just wanted the Seeker to get some rest and get better.

Starscream's chest began to rise and fall slowly, indicating that he was in stasis. Now and again, he would flinch in pain.

The next morning, Steve found himself somewhere he didn't expect to be; at the bridge sitting on a chair in front of the controls. When he stirred and tried to get up, Soundwave stopped typing on the panel and faced him. Steve made a squeak and stayed sitting. "I-I must've been sleep walking, err, officer Soundwave. It won't happen again."

"Don't mind him, soldier. I asked him to bring you here..." That voice, the voice that only belonged to Megatron. Oh no, what's happening? He looked at his wrists, finding them free from any straps. That was strange; what's going on?

Starscream stirred and groaned, sitting up with a wince. "Steve...?" He murmured, looking around. Panic filled him when he noticed the Eradicon's absence. "Steve?"

One of the Eradicons standing by perked up from his post and stepped into the sick bay, "He's at the bridge sir, along with the rest of the Commanders."

Starscream jumped off the berth and pushed the Eradicon aside, running towards the bridge.

"It seems that we've come across a problem," Megatron turned the chair to face him and Steve sunk into it.

"P-problem, my lord?"

"Yes, a problem."

The bridge door opened and the Seeker bolted in, freezing when he saw Steve in front of Megatron. "Wh-...What's going on here?" He snarled, trying to sound confidant.

Megatron turned to face the Seeker with a frown. Pulling Steve to his feet, he pushed the Eradicon towards Soundwave, "If you had been present earlier then you wouldn't be asking any questions. Bring the weapon." He told the other guards who hurried off.

Knockout pulled Starscream back, "Wait, listen."

"Knockout what's going on?" He hissed at the red mech. "Please tell me it's nothing serious..." Was Steve in danger?

Knockout tugged him back again, whispering, "Just look. Look, Starscream."

The weapon was brought in, the artifact that Steve had retrieved from the fight yesterday. The Eradicon stared at it as Megatron said, "Pick it up."

Steve looked at Soundwave, then at Megatron and shook his head. "I-It's not my place to hold such an artifact my lord-"

"I said pick. It. UP!" Megatron snarled, and Steve jumped, picking up the weapon. "Now activate it." The tyrant ordered, and when Steve refused, he barked it again.

Steve held it at arms length and the relic transformed. "I... I don't understand." The Eradicon said.

Starscream was still afraid. "Why..." Something nagged at him but he tried to calm down, praying nothing bad would happen.

"You are not meant to." Megatron snatched the relic away and tried to transform it himself, but it wouldn't budge. He growled and dropped his arm that was holding the artifact and frowned up at Steve. "How is it that you have the ability to activate this relic and I cannot?"

Steve shook his head, "I-I don't know. May I please go n-now? Oh!" He was picked up and thrown onto the control, pain coursing through him as he took Megatron's hand that was forcing him down out of habit. "M-my lord, please..."

"You're hiding something, aren't you? Hm?" Soundwave stood by and watched.

Starscream couldn't stand by and he lunged at Megatron, pulling his arm back. "My lord stop! Please!"

Soundwave tore Starscream away from their master and struggled to keep the Seeker down, trying to force the Second in Command to his knees.

Megatron who was paying no attention nor did curiousity strike him as to why Starscream would be a saving a simple drone, kept at his attack, demanding to get an answer. "Only a Prime can wield the ancient weaponry of the Thirteen if they even existed, and you know something!"

Steve kept shaking his head, catching Starscream's optics at his desperate attempt at escape. "I don't know! I don't-" the pressure wasn't leaving and he blurted. "Ancestor!"

Starscream's optics widened. Ancestor? He glared at Soundwave and jerked away from him, stepping up to Megatron as silence settled around everyone.

So the Primes existed, and Primus, Steve even had trouble believing it. His parental units have always warned him of his ancestors but he never listened and now, well, he may pay the price since they were obviously real.

Megatron's glare disappeared, but his voice was still stern and demanding. "Which one?"

Steve whispered something.

"I can't hear you, drone."

"... Solus Prime."

Megatron let Steve go then and the Eradicon fell to the floor, looking up his master. Megatron stared. "The weaponsmith."

Starscream dropped beside Steve and glared at Megatron heatedly, wishing his glare would cause the Decepticon leader to combust in a rain of metal and energon.

A moment later, Megatron returned the glare after his daze. "You are to watch over this drone, my Second until I can coordinate a strategic plan to eliminate the Autobots. And don't get any ideas while he is under your watch." Megatron scoffed, and strode off. Steve stood and quickly left, refusing to look at Starscream.

The Seeker raised a servo and reached for Steve before standing and following after him, throwing the relic at his leader before he left. "Steve!"

Steve shook his head and turned down another hall, wanting to get away from the world. What must Starscream think of him now? He was even more of an outcast now.

Starscream grabbed Steve's arm and pulled him to him. "I was... so worried..."

"Were you?" Steve snatched his arm back, angry at himself. "You must think I'm a spawn of some monster now! If I hadn't touched the weapon... hadn't chased after that femme, this wouldn't be happening. I'm a monstrosity!"

Starscream shook his head. "No... No you're not... I was terrified Megatron was going to kill you... I could care less if you're a Prime's descendant!"

"... You don't." Steve stared, and at that he pushed Starscream against a wall and kissed him.

Starscream grunted softly and returned the kiss, wrapping his arms around the Eradicon.

They fought lovingly with each other, Steve cupping Starscream's face and forcing his way into the Seeker's mouth. He gave a moan, and grinded himself against the Commander.

His claws traced the plating of Steve's back, humming softly as his fans cycled slowly.

"Q-quarters... your quarters." Steve whispered, pulling Starscream in the general direction and never breaking the kiss.

Starscream reluctantly pulled away and quickly entered his quarters, slamming his door shut.

Steve stumbled back onto Starscream's berth, pulling the Seeker on top of him, careful to not let his servos brush against the still healing wing.

Starscream groaned quietly, lowering his helm to kiss and bite Steve's neck.

Steve instinctively wrapped one leg around Starscream, never having been bitten at his neck so lovingly. He let out a broken gasp, and arched his back.

"Steve..." He purred affectionately, kissing him again. He felt so happy with the Eradicon.

Steve clicked open his mask and get the plating aside, wanting to see the face of his lover without the visor. "Starscream...?" Would it be too soon to ask? He wanted to know.

"Y-yes?" He murmured in reply, nuzzling him lightly. "What is it, Steve?"

Steve tried to keep his voice as serious as it can be, but the fear was also there; fear of being rejected and that would be the end of his relationship Starscream. He placed one hand on the Seeker's chest, "I... I want us to become one... only if you want t-to."

"You..." His face flushed darkly. "You.. wish to bond with me?" He never thought he'd want to give such a thing to a foot soldier. But he smiled. "Yes... I want to..."

Steve suddenly panicked, despite Starscream's consent. "W-we don't have to... I was just asking... I just..." He stared into the Seeker's eyes and said, "I love you." He always did; but he never said it until now.

Starscream felt his spark race. "I... I love you too... I want it. Please... Bond with me, Steve..."

"A-and your wing... we'll struggle, and I... I don't want to hurt you. You're still recovering." Steve was beginning to get worried, his spark pounding by now. Starscream loved him too, and Steve loved Starscream too much that he was afraid of harming the Seeker himself.

"If you want... We can wait until my wing heals completely... Only a few days..." He suggested, embracing the Eradicon.

"Yes, I would rather wait." Steve smiled, returning the embrace and sighing, letting all of his worries wash away.

Starscream curled beside Steve, kissing him softly as he cuddled against him.

"How are you feeling," Steve stroked the slender claws that was Starscream's.

"Aching, but fine otherwise..." He replied, resting his head agaisnt Steve's chest.

"..." Steve was quiet as they continued to lay on the berth, until a knock on the door startled him. He looked at Starscream, and back at the door.

Starscream jumped and motioned for Steve to hide before standing and walking to the door. Once he made sure Steve was hidden, he opened the door.

It was Soundwave, and he was standing there silently. He cocked his head to one side and then the other, looking around Starscream's room. "... Heard: noise." He clicked.

"It was just me. I'm still in pain, Soundwave. When I laid down, I started aching again." He said with a straight face.

Soundwave remained where he stood, and played another message, "Eradicon: discovered." He let that sink in before saying, "Inform: Megatron."

Starscream panicked and grabbed Soundwave's arm. "No! Don't tell Megatron anything, please! I'll do anything you want, just don't tell him!"

Soundwave slapped the Seeker's hand away with his feelers, and he turned with a hiss. "Loyal: only to Megatron."

"Soundwave, no! Please!" Starscream followed after Soundwave, leaving Steve in his room.

Steve scrambled to get up when Starscream left, following the Seeker not far behind. Soundwave strolled down the hallway, ignoring Starscream's plea.

Starscream didn't want Megatron to find out. He'd kill Steve. Feeling he had no other choice, Starscream tackled Soundwave, digging his claws into the intelligence officer's shoulders.

Soundwave was caught by surprise and he writhed, feelers flailing about as he hit the ground. He couldn't deploy Laserbeak, and he knifed Starscream with one of his arms, wanting to be released.

Starscream cried out in pain but refused to let up, wrapping his hands around Soundwave's throat.

Soundwave actually panicked; as if he had enough accidents in his life time, one being his damaged voice box. Primus knows his voice strains everytime he speaks, but for it to be actually taken away. He jabbed at Starscream again, becoming aggresive.

Steve was quietly making his way into the next hall and was horrified at what he saw. "Sta-C-commander, stop!" He didn't want to blow their cover, and ran beside the officers.

Starscream winced and squeezed tighter. "Stand down, drone." He ordered, panic in his voice. He raised a claw and slashed Soundwave's mask, leaving five neat lines.

Soundwave whimpered. He could feel the Seeker's claws digging into his neck and damaging his voice box even further, maybe even beyond repair after this was over. "R-requesting: assistance!" He cried, looking for the drone.

No matter what he did, Starscream latched on even tighter. When the Seeker slashed at his faceplate, Soundwave let out a cry by his own voice and his servos went to his faceplate, air vents cycling rapidly, feelers falling limp as he whimpered. He couldn't see, Primus! He could not see!

Steve stared at Starscream in horror, "W-what have you done?" He rushed to them.

Starscream eventually released Soundwave and jumped to his feet. Fear made him run. He ran as fast as he could, away from Soundwave. Away from Steve. What had he just tried to do?

Starscream was gone before Steve could stop him, and the Eradicon quickly called for Knockout and Breakdown. The soldiers that were working nearby simply stared at the fallen officer and watched as Soundwave got up, feeling his way through the halls. He was too busy hurting to hold any grudges on Starscream.

Yet.

Just as Starscream thought he was free, Megatron stepped out from a corner and caught his arm twisting it while pushing the Seeker against the wall. "Just where do you think you are going? Certainly nowhere, not after you inflicted damage to my most loyal servant!"

Starscream hissed and panicked, his brain no longer processing friend and foe, merely running on instinct. His wings twitched wildly, his free hand lashing out at Megatron, trying to attack him.

Megatron reeled away from the claws and forced Starscream's other hand down, "Clearly you are malfunctioning, perhaps the hook will give you sometime to think." Taking the Seeker, Megatron dragged Starscream towards the brig.

Starscream kicked and fought, refusing to comply with his master. He struggled to flee, whimpering in terror.

The door slid open and the room was dark upon the first few steps of Megatron and Starscream, however, there was a static noise and the hook hummed to life, the empty cuffs whirling with electricity as if the forgotten torture device was delighted again to see its master.

Megatron fought with Starscream, and lifted the Seeker up, putting the locking the cuffs on his wrists and letting him hang there as he stood back. "After I finish tending to the mess you've left Soundwave as, I will come back to 'discuss' this unfortunate event. It was no doubt that Soundwave wanted to tell me something very important, otherwise you would have never taken such lengths."

The Seeker whined softly, trying hard to calm down once Megatron left him. He was trapped. He couldn't protect Steve. Starscream's spark pounded and he began to cry. He knew everything would fall apart when Soundwave told Megatron. It was over. 


	4. Chapter 4

Or so he thought, because for the rest of the night Megatron never came back and there was no one running in to tell Starscream of Steve's demise, since there isn't. Two Eradicons released the Seeker, and instead of Soundwave being at the bridge where he was usually stationed, it was Steve, surprisingly enough. There was also no sign of Megatron.

"S-Steve..." Starscream had managed to calm himself down after being alone. "Wh... Where's Soundwave...? Is he okay?"

Steve turned to Starscream glad to see him, but his visor dimmed at the mention of Soundwave. "... O-officer Soundwave is in critical condition; he may never get his voice back, and Knockout's been working all n-night." Steve hung his head, not liking the idea that it was him who had to burden the Seeker. "Lord Megatron... stationed me here temporarily. He's bringing in someone to take Soundwave's place until he gets better..."

Starscream sighed sadly and frowned, looking to the side. "...I... I overreacted... I was so scared... That I'd lose you..." Starscream had a feeling he knew exactly who Megatron was calling in. And he was Soundwave's best friend, and lover. Starscream was screwed.

"I know, I know..." Steve soothed, reaching for Starscream's arm and rubbing his thumb over the Seeker's palm. He didn't like the idea of Soundwave being hurt, but the communication officer's absence did give some freedom. "I just... I wished you stopped when I told you to."

"I'm so sorry Steve... I don't know what happened to me... I just... I panicked..." He rested his helm against Steve's shoulder, nuzzling him for comfort.

"We all make mistakes, Commander." The disappointment was clear in Steve's voice, but he still loved Starscream. "That's why we're here, for each other."

He clung to him tightly. "I'm sorry..." He kept repeating the words, over and over. He was still scared to death that Megatron would find them and kill them.

"Shh, shh... i-it's alright. It's over now." Steve moved closer to steal a kiss, but the sliding of the bridge doors had him stepping away as if he and Starscream were just having a normal conversation.

It was Megatron, and he had returned, stepping in he turned from the Eradicon he was speaking to and looked up at them. "Ah, I've almost forgotten about you, my second."

Starscream stared at the ground, refusing to meet Megatron's gaze. His body trembled and his wings gave a slight twitch to express his unease.

Megatron smirked, and turned to Steve. "I take it that you have been keeping the ship functioning, descendant of Solus Prime?" Steve nodded silently and Megatron stepped to the side, "Your expertise has been helpful, though I must let you go. Our guest that will be taking the reins has arrived. Shockwave." Turning his helm, Megatron let an old friend enter.

Clicking to his leader, Shockwave bowed. "My liege, it has been far too long. I am honored to be serving under your orders once again." The purple con turned to Starscream, purring. "It has been a while, wouldn't you agree, Commander?"

"Not long enough." Starscream replied bitterly, turning away and crossing his arms. He tried to ignore his anxiety by acting in his normal behavior.

Steve gave a salute with Shockwave acknowledging, though not paying him much attention as he approached the helm followed by Megatron. "You wound me, Commander." Shockwave said, "Though the feeling is mutual; care to tell me how you've managed to impair dear Soundwave? Or was that just luck?"

Megatron approved of how tense things were getting already and decided to leave Starscream to whatever fate he was dealt. "Drone, you're excused."

Steve nodded and turned to Starscream, but Megatron planted a hand on his back and guided him out of the bridge. "Not him." Walking out, he called, "Do make yourself at home, Shockwave."

"Will do, my liege."

Starscream felt extremely uneasy that he had been left alone with Shockwave. "...Maybe I did get lucky. Or maybe everyone just keeps underestimating me." He snarled defensively.

"Megatron has," Shockwave began, "But I haven't!" He gave a kick at Starscream's legs from behind, and elbowed the still healing wing to force the Seeker to the ground.

Starscream cried out and hit the ground hard, hissing in pain as his wings were struck. He snapped a kick out towards Shockwave.

Shockwave raised the foot that Starscream would have hit and had it struck down on the Seeker's back, pinning him there. The scientist twisted Starscream's arm and pulled, forcing Starscream to arc back and meet him. "Megatron is the least of your worries when I'm around," the con whispered with a purr. "Do you hear me, beauuutiful Starscream?"

The Seeker shouted in pain, trying to jerk his arm away. He went still when he felt his arm creak as if it was going to be snapped off. His mind tried to slip into his fear-induced, instinct-driven state but he refused to allow it.

"If it wasn't for Megatron getting pleasure out of beating the inch of your life I would have gladly torn you to pieces." Shockwave applied even greater pressure with his foot on Starscream's back and the pulling of the arm, just enough to have pain course through the Seeker, but not so much to break his arm free from its socket. The craning of metal was music to his audio receivers.

"If I see you lay a single servo on Soundwave again I will dissect you alive. That is a promise."

Starscream glared over his shoulder and he gave a slightly maddened grin. "Maybe next time I'll make sure your around to watch when I rip Soundwave apart if he /ever/ interferes in my life again."

Shockwave became quiet and tensed up at Starscream's threat. He pulled back, and just as he was about to release the Seeker, he burried his claws deep within the slagger's side, and deeper, his hate fueling him to carry on.

"I can't kill you, but I can break you." Kicking Starscream to the ground, Shockwave raised his foot again and brought it down on Starscream's knee, discolating the joint there.

Starscream howled in pain, writhing as Shockwave attacked him. The Seeker shot out his free arm and slashed at Shockwave's chest, growling in fury at his now useless limb.

He let out a roar as energon dripped from the fresh wound Starscream had stained him with, and gave the same treatment to Starscream's good arm as he did with the Seeker's leg.

Starscream's arm went limp and he whimpered in pain, still resisting his instincts. He couldn't risk losing control again. Not like that.

"You would do well to keep your servos where they belong." Shockwave stated, reaching for his commlink, "This is Officer Shockwave requesting assistance on the bridge; to clean up a mess." His arm dropped to his side and he walked on and over Starscream, applying as much pressure as he can and left the bridge to fix his newly earned scars.

The Air Commander curled into a small ball, shaking violently as he continued to fight his instincts. A few tears of pain fell from his closed optics and he hugged his injured limbs to his body.

When the Eradicons came, they were hesitant to take the Commander to the sick bay, since Soundwave was there, but they reminded themselves that they weren't meant to ask questions and should just follow orders. They took Starscream to the sick bay and had him wait there as they went to get Knockout. Breakdown was working nearby in case any of the patients needed assistance.

Soundwave was tinkering on his datapad, still delivering to Megatron's expectations as he sat on his berth, however, when Starscream came he looked up and simply stared at the Seeker.

Starscream looked away from Soundwave. Seeing the scratches on the other officer made him want to apologize. And he did. "I'm... I'm sorry, Soundwave..." He hadn't meant to actually hurt Soundwave, Starscream just wanted him not to tell Megatron. He felt like a childish sparkling, not wanting someone to tell on him.

Soundwave's faceplate was slowly weaving itself back together thanks to Knockout's medical expertise, and he could see again minus his peripheral vision. When Starscream apologized, he stared for a few more moments and let out a quiet whimper, sinking down on the berth.

His confidence had gone down since the fight, and his victory over Airachnid before didn't seem to help. Why didn't he protect himself? He always promised to protect himself. He couldn't speak anymore; it hurt too much to speak. He felt useless.

Starscream leaned forward towards Soundwave. "Your voice... Is it completely gone now?"

When Starscream leaned forward, Soundwave let out a shriek that was broken and barely audible and he fell from his berth, scrambling to get away from the Seeker in fear of losing other parts of him. He could only make so little noise now that the shriek he belted had him choking and gurgling.

All of the patients looked up and didn't know what to do, and Breakdown went up to them. "Whoa, what's happening?"

Feeling regretful and afraid of what he had done, Starscream tried to stand and managed to limp out of the sick bay and towards his quarters. He decided that once he was inside, he wouldn't come out again.

"Commander wait, your still in need of medical attention-ah!" Breakdown frantically looked around not knowing what to do since two patients were trying to get away, and settled for Soundwave.

Megatron was making his way to the sick bay to check on the officer and his troops to see who was fit to go on recon with him, when he caught Starscream limping out of the medical bay, a frown was on his calm face in a matter of nanoclicks. "Starscream!"

Starscream flinched and disregarded the bellow of his name and continued to try getting to his quarters. He hadn't done anything wrong this time. He was trying to see if Soundwave was okay. He did nothing wrong.

When he was ignored, Megatron thundered over and made the Seeker turn with a tug of a shoulder. "Who did this to you?" Did he really need to ask? It was no doubt Shockwave. "You need medical attention you imbecile. Go back to the sick bay."

The Seeker shook his head violently and tried to pull away. "Let go... I'll go there when Soundwave isn't getting treatment..." he murmured, pulling weakly away.

The clutch only tightened, "That is something you will have to endure due to your foolish actions. Now go or I will piece you back together myself."

Starscream shook his head. "No... I won't go back. Not while he's there..." Starscream didn't want to see Soundwave afraid.

With that, Megatron picked Starscream up and pressed him against the wall. "Going back to your drone, I assume? This... Steve?" He snickered darkly,

"Soundwave's discovery did not go to waste, let me tell you my second... before you stripped him of his voice, he left a coded transmission that I had Shockwave decrypt on our way to the Nemesis."

Starscream froze. "...He's elsewhere. I haven't seen him these past few days." He lied, hanging his head, ignoring the pain in his body.

Megatron laughed raspily and pressed his forehelm to Starscream's, whispering. "That is where you're wrong, pet. Did you think that I would simply excuse a drone? I couldn't give a slag about them if my life depended on it. Now, let's play a game... where did I take your beloved Steve? I seem to have forgotten."

"You-" Starscream glared at him darkly. "What have you done to him?" He hissed angrily, all the pain he felt now fueling his growing fear and rage.

"It is what I will do if you so as much recharge with him again." Megatron growled, "As long as he is of use, no harm with come to his 'fragile' being, but if you dare touch him again then I will rip his processor out. Do not worry, you will be a witness when it happens."

"...What must I do to make you leave him alone...?" Starscream swallowed hard, having a sinking feeling he knew what Megatron wanted. But he did not jump to the option and prayed to Primus he was wrong.

"Something that will let me know if you defy my order in the coming cycles." Megatron threw the Seeker on the floor and climbed over him, pinning Starscream's wrists above his head with one hand as he worked his way to forcing his Second in Command's spark chamber open. An Eradicon appeared around the corner and stood shocked at what he saw. "L-lord Megatron-?" "What are you staring at? Keep moving!" Megatron bellowed, and the Eradicon ran back to the direction it came from.

Starscream panicked. "No... No! Master please, no!" He begged, twisting his body to escape. Not that! Not what he promised to Steve! The Seeker's wings twitched violently, wanting to aid their master in flying away.

Megatron ignored his begging and gripped the spark chamber, forcing it open after it tried forcing itself shut. The glow of Starscream's spark illuminated the dimly lit hallway of the Nemesis, and the pulse echoed through the tunnel like corridors.

The Seeker raised his good leg and tried pushing Megatron away since his arms were useless. It was a weak attempt at escape, but he had to try.

"It is unfortunate you did not go to the sick bay as I had instructed earlier Starscream," He forced the Seeker's leg down by straddling him. "Otherwise you would stand a chance against this infiltration."

Just then, Knockout walked in from another corridor and panicked at the sight before him. "Lord Megatron, what are you doing?"

"This is not your business, Knockout. Go tend to your patients." The tyrant hissed.

Knockout wanted to help Starscream, but he wanted no harm to himself even more. He inwardly apologized to the Seeker and hurried off to the medical bay.

Starscream gave a shrill cry of frustration, wanting nothing more than to kill Megatron.

Before anyone else can interrupt them, Megatron opened his spark chamber and the magnetic pull that was yearning for Starscream's slammed down on the Seeker's chest, beginning the bonding process. Megatron grunted, gripping the Seeker's wrists tightly.

Starscream choked a sob out. He couldn't believe this. How could he let this happen? Now he truly did belong to Megatron. He couldn't escape now.

The light of their sparks pulsed, brightening the walls around them before going dark again; swirls of colors mingling, one spark devouring the other and vice versa. There really was no escape now, for Starscream and Megatron.

Starscream bit his lip, tears rolling down his faceplates. "M-master..." He whimpered, the pain of his injuries settling in again.

Megatron misinterpreted his Second in Command's whimper and believed that Starscream was giving in. His servos let go of Starscream's wrists and he groaned in response, "Starscream." Turning his helm slightly, the tyrant gave a bite at Starscream's neck, and there was another pulse that was stronger, bringing pain to both of them as they were close to being bonded completely.

Starscream's broken arm remained where it was while his good arm weakly pushed Megatron's shoulder. The bonding was almost complete. It was too far gone to allow another bonding partner. Starscream was forever Megatron's, even though it was Steve he loved.

The light got brighter as the bonding accerlated to a finish, and with one final pulse the light brightened and ceased. Starscream was his forever, and Megatron was satisfied. When he finally caught his breath, Megatron climbed off and rose, chamber closing into place. He walked off, in need of a recharge after claiming his Second in Command.

Starscream closed his chestplates and commed Knockout for an assist. "Knockout... In need of assistance to the medical bay... Please..."

There was no response though the doors to the medical bay opened and out came Knockout, helping Starscream up silently. He had no comment on the subject matter, and lead the Seeker in the sick bay.

"...It hurts... Knockout..." He whimpered, leaning heavily on the medic as he limped. "I can't... I can't be with him..."

There was nothing Knockout could do, but try to ease the pain that will be forever within Starscream. He turned his helm, regretting not standing up for his friend. "... I'll try my best." He had Starscream lie down a berth. "I promise."

"There's nothing... I can't bond with Steve now... I can't be with him..." Starscream winced in pain when he laid down. "Primus... it hurts so much." His mind was reeling. He had to avoid Steve now. It would hurt to much for them to be near each other.

"If Steve truly loves you then he'll understand. I just... I wish I could have done something, I don't know what came over me... I-I'm so sorry, Starscream. I should've stopped him." Knockout put his servos to his face.

Starscream took one of Knockout's servos. "...It's fine... You were afraid. All of us are concerning Megatron..."

Knockout still felt regret when he nodded in agreement with Starscream's point, but what was done and over with cannot be undone. He may as well try to help Starscream as best as he could. "What if Steve comes here?"

"...Send him away... I can't risk him getting hurt..." There was a note of pain in Starscream's voice. It hurt him so much to have to say that.

Knockout acknowledged and got to work.

At some point during the night Steve came in wondering why Starscream has not been present at the bridge where he was usually at, and Breakdown escorted the Eradicon out, telling him that Starscream is to not be bothered; the Commander's orders.

Starscream heard Steve's voice and he almost sat up to see him but he forced himself to stay still. "Knockout... Please try to keep Megatron out as well... Not that he'll listen..."

How he hated being reminded, but nonetheless Knockout took note and the guilt started rising in him again. By the time he had finished doing all he can for the night, he excused himself to aid other patients.

The Seeker closed his optics and tried to rest. But even with Knockout dulling the pain, it was difficult for him to sleep comfortably. 


	5. Chapter 5

After a while, he sat up slowly, placing a servo to his chassis, feeling some of Megatron's spark energy within him. "...So much for that..." He murmured sadly, mournfully as he once again reminded himself he would never be able to bond with Steve.

Ever since the Seeker stepped within the sick bay again, Soundwave had kept a close eye on Starscream, unmoving from his berth. With Knockout being around he felt safer, and went back to his datapad to work and check on survaillance, but Soundwave found that he was looking up more frequently at Starscream and ended up watching quietly when the Seeker murmured something when he sat up.

Starscream clutched his chest and doubled over, his frame shaking with a sob. What pride he had remaining left him as he broke down crying in the sick bay. His hatred for Megatron intensified, and he prayed to Primus the sharp-fanged Decepticon could feel his hate, feel how much he had hurt the Seeker.

He could have easily ignored the Seeker and went about his business, but he didn't. He could have easily drowned the sobs as he managed to drown out the Eradicons and medics conversing in the sick bay, but he didn't. He couldn't.

Soundwave set his datapad aside and started to get up, fear striking him harder than having his throat slashed. But the silent officer forced himself up and approach Starscream cautiously, and when he was at the Seeker's bed side, he placed a hesitant servo on Starscream's hand; showing that he understood how it felt to lose something that could never be replaced.

Starscream gave a slight jump before calming at Soundwave's presence. The two had never really gotten along. They distrusted each other far too much to consider each other friends. But at that moment, that seemed far away. Starscream hid his face in Soundwave's shoulder, murmuring apology after apology to the spymaster.

The loss of his voice made him realize things he had never realized before, and made him see things he had never seen before. He gained understanding of the others around him through observation despite the loss he had to bare, and Soundwave was surprised at his own actions, not being known to show much emotion if not at all. He would still be loyal to Megatron but today that didn't seem to matter.

Today, Starscream needed someone and that someone would be him. The spymaster almost pulled away, still recovering from his trauma. His servos went up, but after a moment they held Starscream, letting the Seeker sob.

With his good arm, Starscream wrapped it around Soundwave's shoulders, careful to avoid touching his neck. He had hurt Soundwave, and for what? It didn't change anything. Megatron still found out. Steve was still in danger. And now they were separated forever, even if they could see each other, it wouldn't matter.

Soundwave's servos rubbed the Seeker's back, comforting him. The Starscream he saw that used to hold his chin up high and was determined to accomplish anything wasn't the same. It was alien, and nothing was right. Nothing could ever be right, and everyone had to accept it; Soundwave would be the first.

Just then, Shockwave walked in, surprised at what as before him and came over. "I should have broken both of your arms!" He hadn't noticed the moment the two was sharing and concluded that Starscream planned on harming Soundwave again.

The communication's officer looked up and turned. He hadn't known Shockwave had arrived.

Starscream jumped in fear and recoiled from Soundwave. His voice was lost to him and he couldn't verbally defend himself.

The silent surveillance officer raised a servo to his lover, trying to indicate that Starscream had meant him no harm.

"Not anymore." Shockwave glared at Starscream, "Not while I'm here. Anyhow, what are you doing up Soundwave? You're on your way to recovery; rest is what you should be doing." Whatever business Soundwave and Starscream had, Shockwave could careless. His hatred for the Seeker was too much, and he would let it be known if he had to.

Soundwave cast a glance at Starscream before nodding and returning to his own berth to rest. Starscream pulled himself up off the berth slowly, carefully. He moved away from Shockwave, wincing as he walked. He felt well enough to be able to rest in his own quarters.

When Soundwave made a turn for his berth, Shockwave was quick to pursue Starscream, hauling the Seeker up and pinning him up against the wall. "You may have fooled Soundwave, but you cannot fool me."

The Seeker bit his lip to keep from making a pained sound. "...What...? I wasn't.. Trying to fool anyone..."

Shockwave's hatred and study towards Starscream's betrayals clouded what was really happening; what was in front of him. "What are you planning this time, hm? You're always scheming, aren't you Starscream?"

"No...! No! Not this time! Believe me!" Starscream whimpered quietly, trying not to draw attention. He just wanted to hide in his quarters and never come back out. "Shockwave, let me go..."

"How many times must I tell you Starscream, that you can't lie to me." Shockwave grabbed his good arm and started twisting it. "This arm goes in three... two...one-"

There was a faint voice that caught Shockwave's attention, and Soundwave was there, coming in between them and taking Starscream's shoulders to shield him. He clicked something, but stopped midway and transmitted his message to his lover instead.

Shockwave frowned, "What are you saying, that he hasn't threatened you?" Soundwave shook his head. "I don't believe it."

Starscream winced at the accusation, knowing it would have been true under different circumstances. "I'm in no physical, nor mental, state to do anyone but myself harm, Shockwave..." He pulled away from them both and continued to stagger out of the sick bay.

Soundwave watched as Starscream left and wanted to go after him, but decided to stay behind knowing that the Seeker would want to be left alone. Shockwave glared, not buying what the Seeker said.

Steve was worried, and he figured he might as well call it a day down in communications. He couldn't concentrate and it bothered him that Starscream did not want to see him. Had he done something wrong? He may never know if Starscream refuses to see him again when he goes to check.

Starscream stumbled through the corridor towards his chambers, moving slowly as he gripped the wall for support, whimpering whenever he applied too much pressure to his damaged leg.

Steve was heading to the sick bay when he heard the whimpers of someone familiar, and his spark raced, knowing who it was.

The Eradicon quickened his pace, until eventually he saw Starscream again, and this time, the Seeker didn't look much of a Commander anymore. He appeared to have been beaten too much, and he looked to not be functioning right, as if someone twisted some of his limbs.

"... S-starscream?" Steve had to make sure he was seeing this for real.

The Seeker froze at the sound of that voice and he turned his helm. "S-Steve..." His voice shook and his spark was seized with fear and he prayed Megatron wouldn't feel how his spark was pounding in Steve's presence.

Steve made his way over, checking over Starscream. "What's happened to you? W-why are you out of the sick bay?" He couldn't touch the Seeker; Starscream looked too fragile, but the Eradicon wanted to embrace him, comfort him, do everything and anything he possibly can to not see his lover like this.

"I came by... they said you didn't want anyone to see you. I... I thought I did something wrong."

"Steve..." Starscream decided to get it over with. "We... We can't bond... I can't be with you now, even though I want that more than anything..." The fear and sadness he felt overpowered him and Starscream collapsed pathetically against the wall, trembling as he spoke.

Steve froze, "W-why not-Starscream!" He fell to his knees by the other's side, trying to understand what was going on and why Starscream looked like he could break into tears at any moment. "Please tell me! Please... please Starscream. What's wrong?" the Eradicon whispered full of concern.

The Seeker turned away in shame. "Megatron spark-bonded with me... To ensure we couldn't be together... He'll know now when you're with me..." Starscream couldn't bring himself to look at Steve. He was ashamed of himself for allowing it to happen. If he had handled this entire situation differently from the start, things may have been different now. "...This is all my fault..." He whispered.

"No... no none of this was your fault," Steve whispered, leaning forward and pressing his forehelm against Starscream's, servos intertwining with one hand. Steve's spark must have broken into a thousand pieces but he didn't care. He wanted to be with Starscream, and Megatron was just going to have to live with it whether he liked it or not. "If it hadn't been for that door locking we would have never known what could have been. This wasn't your fault-" Steve was cut short when he was picked up and slammed against the wall.

"So it was you, descendant of Solus Prime... or should I say Steve?" Megatron looked at him with pure hatred. Steve's servos went to the tyrant's hand, trying to minimize the pressure on his throat.

Starscream's optics widened and he pitifully grasped Megatron's hip, digging his claws in. "M-master, please! Release him!" He begged. All he could do was beg. Starscream's will to fight, to protect Steve, had been shattered after Megatron's forced bonding. "Please! Have mercy!"

Megatron looked over Starscream, not paying much mind to him as he turned back to Steve and gripped the Eradicon's neck. "Any last words? I am sure that my lieutenant will be thrilled to hear them, now wouldn't you Starscream?" A smirk appeared on the tyrant's face.

Steve was glaring through his visor.

Starscream pulled himself up, using Megatron to get to his feet. "Master... Please... There's no need to kill him... He is descended from a Prime... He has use..." He hurt saying this, making himself sound indifferent to keep Steve safe.

"And what then?" Megatron snapped at Starscream, "So that you may use him to defeat your 'leader'. He is of no use to me when Optimus Prime's lackeys are diminishing; the death of Arcee will serve as a great advantage, no doubt thanks to you, Eradicon." Pulling Steve away from the wall, Megatron raised him up.

"Master, no!" Starscream grabbed Megatron's arm, trying to make him drop Steve. "No...! He isn't worth the effort!" He knew how that sounded. And it broke his spark to speak it.

Megatron grabbed Starscream's helm with his other arm and shoved him away.

Steve cringed, and knew that Starscream was trying to protect him, but it all seemed hopeless with Megatron there, being stronger than both of them. Steve just wanted Starscream to be safe, and if having to die is what it took to keep Starscream safe then so be it. "This isn't your fault." He told Starscream, although it was Megatron who he was staring at. "Don't blame yourself."

Starscream scrambled to his feet again, jumping onto Megatron's back, whining in pain. He dug his claws into Megatron's shoulder joint roughly. "RELEASE HIM!"

Megatron didn't, not this time. Instead, he dug his claws into Steve's chest and pulled. Sparks blew and broken wires revealed themselves from within Steve's torn frame, but he wasn't dead. He coughed energon, arms falling limp to his side and he just dangled.

Starscream's optics shot opened and he panicked. "NO!" He clawed at Megatron, trying to pull him away. Starscream sent a distress signal to Knockout and Breakdown, begging them to hurry. "Master, let him go!"

Megatron pulled again and Steve choked up more energon, dripping from his mask's mouth piece, visor dimming from their bright crimson to a dull pink.

Knockout and Breakdown came in a hurry, telling Megatron to stop and that the poor bot was going to die if he went any further; though that was the tyrant's intention all along.

In a panic, Starscream lashed out a claw to rake across Megatron's faceplates, growling at his leader. He shouldn't have let this happen. This was his fault.

Megatron stumbled back with a cry of pain, and released Steve who fell to the ground in an unmoving heap. Instead of punishing Starscream, Megatron simply snickered, then chuckled, and finally erupted into laughter. "What will you do now, my second? Your drone is dead."

Starscream slapped Megatron with newfound strength. He hissed out an order as he glared at his leader."Knockout, Breakdown. Take this soldier in for repair. /NOW/. The /Master/ and I need to talk..." 


	6. Final Chapter

Megatron stopped laughing when Starscream struck him, yet the grin on his face never left. "Talk, or attempt another attack that will surely fail?" He always found it amusing to provoke the Seeker.

"I'm going to fragging tear you apart for this!" He lunged at Megatron, using all of his weight to try and knock the tyrant to the ground, his claws digging into Megatron's shoulders.

As he predicted, and Megatron fought back, struggling to get the Seeker off him, but he felt Starscream's claws curling within his shoulder plates and he grunted. It would be more difficult to get him off now. "You are a fool for thinking you can give your spark to a simple foot soldier. You've made your choice long ago, dear Starscream. You belong to me!"

"No... I did once. The disrespect and humiliation has gone on too long, Megatron! If you wanted to keep me so badly, then you should have respected me!" Starscream slashed Megatron's faceplates angrily.

"I trusted you, and what did you do? You abused the power that I bestowed on you, and for what? So that you may prove yourself to me? The only proving you need to do to anyone, is you." Megatron threw himself on the ground to get the latching Seeker off.

Starscream lowered his head, not meeting Megatron's gaze. "...I wanted so badly to prove I was an equal partner... I wanted you to respect me, to treat me better. But you didn't! Even when I succeed, you find fault and demean me in front of everyone!" He made a small whimper and a few tears fell onto Megatron's chest. "...Do you hate me that much? That you must make my life horrible?"

No, he didn't hate the Seeker: before. They used to be an unstoppable force when they fought together, inseparable, however, that was the past and Megatron tried not to dwell on it. But unfortunately the past can never be erased and he hated being reminded. "..." Yet he said nothing and watched the tears fall. Then, "Get off." He growled.

Starscream pushed himself up, shoving away from Megatron. "It's obvious we can't be happy together ever again. So why ruin what happiness I manage to find?"

"To save you from any more sparkaches," Megatron said it was casually as he could to hide the agony rising within him, "I will but simply ask you to get out of my sight. If you so as much fail to obey that order then it is the brig for you." There was only so much that the two of them could bare, and being reminded of what could have been was too much. There were things he wanted to admit but he had dug himself so deep that it would only show weakness. He couldn't risk falling apart now. Not in front of Starscream, or anyone.

"Out of your sight. Hmph. That's a familiar command." Starscream turned his back on Megatron. "...Very well. If you want me out of your sight so badly, I will go. And I will /never/ return until I am prepared to end your life."

"Hah, as if you will survive out in the wastelands." Maybe they needed sometime away from each other. Starscream always came running back, but this time Megatron had a feeling that the Seeker won't be returning anytime soon after he leaves.

?"I'll never come back. You took away my happiness for the last time. I'm done with you, with this faction and this entire fragging war. But I warn you... Even if I die, I will always find a way to haunt you. Somehow, I will always have a presence in your mind and spark. You will never forget me. And you will never live down /anything/ you've done to me." And Starscream walked away, his threat hanging in the air like a dark cloud.

Megatron raised his cannon preparing to shoot the oblivious trudging Seeker, but he couldn't. At least not yet. He fought to control his spark from feeling any such agony that started to arise, and after a moment he dropped his arm again and watched as Starscream disappeared for the last time.

The tyrant scoffed to conceal his loss and walked on as if it had been a normal day on the Nemesis. 


End file.
